Monsters at school
by NRG Kai
Summary: Our lovely monsters weren't ever adult. They were children too. And they were at a school. But for Sans it's hard, but luckily he finds new friends. What will all his and his brothers bullies do, when they find about about Sans' powers? What will the teachers do with such a smart kid? What will the world do with such puns? (Rated T just to be sure!)
1. Chapter 1: The scarf

**A/N: Hey! Welcome to my new story! Uh... Well. I have many fanfictions I didn't finish but when I have a new idea I write it down! So some infos: Gaster is dadster, Sans is 12 Papyrus is 6, I try to get every character that makes sense into the school, We have a determined monster here..., MUCH about Sans (Warning. Sans fan right here.). So let's start!**

* * *

 **Monsters at school**

 **Chapter 1: The scarf**

* * *

Sans looked at the board, where his father Gaster tried explaining him more about DETERMINATION.

"And that's why monsters normally can't stand DETERMINATION. Their bodies mostly melt. Only... A few monsters I know survived it." He smiles at the 12 years old.

Sans sighed. "Aha..."

"Is that everything?" Asked Gaster, his bored looking son "Aha?"

The short skeleton looked up. "Why is Paps in school but I am not?" His question left the doctor cold.

He took a deep breath. "Sans. You are different from your brother." He only replied, which wasn't answer enough for Sans. "Everyone's going to a real school, except me!" He raised his voice unwillingly.

Gaster cleaned the board where he wrote before. "Is everyone like you? No. You are special and you know-", "No I don't!" Interrupts Sans. "You never tell me why I am that special!"

Gaster closed his eyes for a few seconds. "Let me give you examples. Your amount of HP is so low, a single hit would make you turn into dust. You have a different SOUL from every other monster."

"You know I am excellent at dodging, dad..." Commented Sans. Gaster opened his eyes again. "Well not good enough. And your abilities won't help you in any way too. You can't RESET like some of those human."

Sans stood up from his table. "Then give me more D-", "NO! That would get you killed as fast as a monster could! You don't understand how strong a single doses of that stuff is." Interrupted the tall skeleton.

"Yeah." Muttered Sans "I only experienced it way too often." He pushed the table forwards in anger. Gaster backed up a little, even though there was not much space for him. When Sans was angry, then he was dangerous.

Sans walked out of the room "I am going to sleep. Wake me up when Papy comes back from school." And with that he disappeared into his and Papyrus' room. Gaster never saw the need to separate them, since they like each other that much.

Sans slammed the door shut behind him. "Stupid dad, stupid homeschooling, stupid DETERMINATION." He let himself fall onto his bed on his half of the room. Papyrus half was full of stuff. He had a race-car bed, posters of superheroes and skeletons, comics and action figures.

Sans side... Well. It was cute. He had his normal bed with a little blue bunny plushy on it (Mr. Snicker was his name). He also had a shelf full of books. They were mostly about science and in the ancient language he and Gaster talked in. Except some books, which were for Papyrus too sleep. Like Peek 'a' boo with fluffy bunny. A few posters and a phone, even though he hated using it. Gaster made it for him, so that he could use it even without skin, but still... It was quiet difficult.

He sighed. He loved his 6 year old brother, but sometimes... He was jealous. He remembers when he held his babybones brother Papyrus in his arms for the first time. It was awesome. If Sans wouldn't smile right now, he would smile again.

But that wasn't what he worried about. He just wanted to go on a real school. Like his younger brother, who was on a school since a half year.

Suddenly he hears a knock from the door downstairs. His room and the teaching room both were upstairs. Their house layed in a village, which is very unknown to most monsters. It doesn't even have a name. But it was very cold there. It always remembered him of snowdin, where the father of a good friend of his lived.

He opened his door and ran downstairs. He opened the door with a even larger smile than normally, when meeting his brothers gaze. "Heya, bro! 'Sup?" He asked and Papyrus smiled at his older brother.

"NOTHING'S 'SUP, SANS! TAKE MY ARRIVAL A BIT MORE SERIOUS!" Yelled Papyrus. He always had his voice raised.

"Sure, bro." The short skeleton chuckled. "Just glad to seeya again." He took his younger brother in a hug. He was only a head shorter than Sans.

"I'LL GO UPSTAIRS! I GOT MY FIRST HOMEWORK TODAY!" Told the little one with a big smile.

"No no no, Paps. I am sorry but I don't trust those stairs." Sans' expression became serious, which scared Papyrus a bit. "W-Why...?"

"I think they are up to something..."

Papyrus pushed Sans away from him. "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT PUNS?! I DISGUST THEM!"

Sans laughed. "Yeah, yeah. But seriously now. I have a surprise for you. You always tell me it's too cold, that you feel like becoming an ice cube on the way to school. Welp, I have something nICE for you right here." He grabbed a little package, wrapped in colourful paper from the couch and gave it to his brother.

"A SURPRISE?!" Papyrus was so happy! He opened the gift as fast as possible, until it revealed something red. It was a scarf. The little skeleton put it on and smiled at the comedian. He did even forget to be angry about the pun. "HOW DOES IT LOOK?"

"Perfect, on you! Buuuuut." Sans flipped the end of the scarf onto Papyrus' back. "Now it's awesome!"

Papyrus jumped in a circle. "THANKS, BROTHER! I LOVE IT!" He yelled out in happiness.

In all the happiness, non of the brothers noticed their father coming into their direction. "Greetings, Papyrus. How was your day?" He asked with his usual calm voice.

Papyrus jumped at his father, who picked him up and held him in his arms. "IT WAS SUPER AWESOME! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? SANS GAVE ME A SCARF!"

"Looks good on you." Gaster said and smiled, then turned to his older son. "That's nice from you, Sans. So... I've decided... I will call Papyrus' school and ask if you can come... But for only one day at first. We'll see how it goes."

Sans couldn't believe it. "R-Really? Like really?" He asked, just to be sure. The scientist nodded. "I am telling the truth. I... Realized holding you here wouldn't help in any way." He explained.

Now Sans jumped in circles. "I'll go to school, I'll go to school." He repeated, with a melody behind it.

"WILL HE BE IN MY CLASS?" Asked Papyrus and Gaster shook his head. "He'll be a higher grade than you, since he was homeschooled he knows more than other children. And to be real, he is very smart, gotitfromme, so he knows more anyways."

"Oh..." Papyrus looked down, but he immediately looked up and smiled again. "BUT HE FINALLY GOES TO SCHOOL! OH! WE'LL EAT IN THE BREAK TOGETHER!" He yelled.

"Yeah, bro!" Sans laughed. "I have to buy new books to write in! And pens! A-And-", "Don't worry." Gaster interrupted and held up a packed blue backpack. "I had some back in my lab. But don't be too happy. We don't know if they'll accept you, or how fast."

Sans was happy, no matter what his father said.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it! Leave a review and tell if I should continue, or if it is just not a good idea :D**

 **Have a good day/night!**


	2. Chapter 2: A bad start

**A/N: Just before we start. I'll give many monsters names here. Like astigmatism is just the species and they of course DO have real names! And thanks to all of you who read this story! I'll answer reviews at the end of each chapter! If you don't want it, then tell me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A bad start**

* * *

"SANS! SANS! SANS! COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! IT'S 5 AM!"

Sans awoke at the voice of his young brother. "H-Huh? Pap? W-What... Why are you waking me up at 5 AM...?" He asked languid.

"YOU'RE GOING TO SCHOOL! DON'T SAY YOU ALREADY FORGOT?!" Papyrus met Sans sleepy gaze. "But at 5 AM...? School starts at... 8 AM... Right?"

"YEAH SURE." Replied the young skeleton. "BUT BETTER TOO EARLY THAN TO LATE!"

Sans grin grew larger. "Yeah, Papy. Guess your right with that." Sans attempted to stand up from his bed, but fails by falling back on it again. "Sorry. I am tired even though I don't have a car..."

Papyrus looked at his brother. "NYEH? WHAT DO Y-..." Then he realized his brother just made a pun. "Sans. Just get ready for school. LET'S WAKE UP DAD! I BET HE IS GOING TO MAKE BREAKFAST FOR US EVEN THOUGH IT'S 5 AM!"

"2 minutes after 5 AM..." Corrected Sans and finally stood up. He realized that Papyrus already wore his clothes. A orange sweater and jeans, plus the red scarf he received yesterday.

The two brothers walked downstairs. Their fathers bedroom was down there. While going down, Papyrus hummed some kind of melody. Sans was nervous, but that made him comfortable.

Arrived at the door to Gasters room, Papyrus was about to knock, but Sans held his hand. "Um... How about I make breakfast today...? I don't think dad would be that happy if we wake him up now..." He whispered.

Papyrus looked at him. "SUR-" He lowered his voice when he realized that it could wake up his father. "Sure. But didn't daddy say we aren't allowed to cook...?" He asked and tilted his head.

"Welp. H'said that a year ago, so..." He picks up his little brother and walks with him into the kitchen. "So what would'ya like t'have?"

"HM... Maybe... Just some cereal?" He meant "Better than cooking anything!" He gave his big brother a big smile.

Sans nodded. Papyrus sat down at the table. Sadly, the cereal were on top of the shelf and Sans couldn't reach them. He looked behind him, making sure his brother wasn't looking. He lifted his left hand and the cereal box was surrounded by a blue aura. It hovered down to the comedian and when he got it in his hands, the aura disappeared again. He took a bowl out of a shelf, placed it in front of Papyrus. He then put cereal in it and then milk.

"YAY! THANK YOU, BROTHER!" Exclaimed Papyrus and Sans patted his cute brothers skull. "WHAT WILL YOU E- eat?" He asked before eating a spoon full of cereal.

"sheesh Pap, you're a cereal killer." Sans chuckled and took a bottle of ketchup out of the fridge.

The young skeleton tilted his head, not even getting the pun. He noticed the ketchup. "Why do you like that so much...? I mean like... It's something you eat with.. I don't know. Eat with real food."

Sans opened the cap and took a sip. "Welp. It tastes good. It's sweet too! Ya really should try it somewhen." He told, but Papyrus shook his head. "Nah..."

It didn't take long for Sans to drink the whole bottle of ketchup, when Papyrus wasn't even finished with half of his bowl of cereal. "WOWIE! Y- You're fast!" Noticed the little one.

Sans shrugged. "Welp. I just like ketchup p' much. Guess that's why I just finish it that fast. Anyways. I am going to change my clothes fast." Papyrus nodded and the comedian went upstairs into his and his brothers room again.

He choose to wear a blue striped sweater and soft black pants. He didn't like tight clothes at all. When walking downstairs again, he realized that his father was up. Gaster talked with Papyrus at the table in the kitchen.

Gaster gave Sans a smile when he walked in. "And? Are you excited for today?" He asked his oldest son, who nodded. "Yeah! I am p' happy!"

"You can walk with your little brother, right?" Asked the scientist and Sans nodded again.

Papyrus had a big smile on his face when he brought his bowl to the sink. He put it in and took Sans by his hand. "WE ALREADY HAVE 6:30! BY THE WAY, WE'LL START WALKING AT 7:15!" He yelled.

Sans had a expression, like when he would raise an eyebrow. "But then we arrive at 7:30, right?" Why did his brother go to school that soon?

"WELL! EVERYONE COMES AT AROUND 7:30!" Replied the young skeleton and chewed a bit at his scarf.

"Oh... Okay." Sans shrugged at that. "Can't argue with that then."

Gaster took Sans arm and pulled him out. The comedian was surprised. His father normally never did such things. "Sans. Promise me something." Begged Gaster.

Sans looked up at his father. "Uh. Sure, I guess. What do you want me to-"

"Don't take any DETERMINATION or use your powers alone. Please. Normally if you do it I am with you but when you are at school alone I don't want you to... Promise me that you won't do anything that could risk your life..." Gasters face turned serious.

Sans smiled a bit more. "Sure, dad. I promise I won't. I never would either. Y'Know I wanna be a good boy." He said slowly.

Gaster smiled again. "Thank you. By the way." He gives Sans phone to its owner. "Please take it with you and contact me when you have problems." Then he gave him a paper. "And that's your schedule for your class, 7C."

Sans looked at his schedule. That day, tuesday, he would have English twice, maths, human and monster anatomy, history twice and physical education twice. That was cool! "Thanks, dad!" He exclaimed.

Gaster gave him a even bigger smile and walked back into the kitchen to prepare lunch for the two brothers. Papyrus looked up at his father. "WHAT DO I GET TODAY?" He asked.

Gaster answered calm:"I make you a sandwich with cheese and tomato, okay?"

Papyrus smiled and nodded, while playing around with his scarf. "YAY!" He ran out the room to his brother. "AND WHAT DOES HE GET?"

"Hm..." Gaster though for a moment. "I guess I'll just make him the same, only a bit more. I don't want it to be unfair after all."

Sans sighed. He was about to tell his father, that he doesn't like cheese, but he just kept it for himself. He didn't wanted to cause any trouble. His smile grew again.

* * *

After 35 minutes Papyrus slipped into his boots which stood at the door, while Sans into his sneakers. The older brother also took on his blue winter jacket. He loved that jacket. It was his favorite.

Gaster took both of his sons into a hug. "Have a good day you two. Especially you Sans." He told and smiled.

The way to the school was fun. Sans and Papyrus talked a lot in those 15 minutes. The school was in the next village, but not far away. When arrived at the school, Sans was amazed. It was so huge, with so many people. In all that amazement, he didn't realize that someone was in the same direction as he was, so he bumped into a Astigmatism.

The monster looked at the newbie. "Watch where you're going, you dumb kid." He blurted out.

"Sorry. EYE didn't see you..." Sans replied with a pun. But the astigmatism wasn't in a punny mood. No. He growled at Sans. He hovered there, making himself look taller than the skeleton. "You're making fun of me, kid? If you want we can fight! Right here, right now!"

Sans backed up a bit more. "N-No. Sorry. I was just trying to make you laugh..." He said with a quiet voice. The skeleton was scared.

Suddenly the astigmatisms gaze fell onto Papyrus. "Oh who do we have here? Little old paper-boy?" He said with a mean voice. Papyrus looked up. "STOP CALLING ME PAPER-BOY! MY NAME IS PAPYRUS!"

Astigmatism started laughing. "That's the point, stupid!" He yelled out. Sans saw that tears were forming in his little brothers eye sockets.

Sans looked at the mean monster. "Please let my brother alone... I am sure he d-did nothing wrong..." He muttered.

"Paper is your brother? HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He burst out into more laugh "I bet your as wimpy as he is!"

Sans felt his left eye socket blazing. It did that, when he was angry or sad, or just simply used magic. "Papyrus is not wimpy!" He said, with a raised voice. He stomped his foot on the ground in anger.

The astigmatism looked at the blaze. "Heh. What's that? Some kind of joke?! Do you have a disco ball in there or what?!" He continues his laugher.

Sans felt how he became angrier and angrier. Suddenly the astigmatism stepped closer. "How about we look at that, huh?" Little rings appeared around the bully. "How about if we look what else fits in the-"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Sans yelled out as loud as possible. The blaze became stronger. "DON'T TOUCH ME OR MY BROTHER!" The comedian was surely scared. He was scared he might die. After all, only one hit could kill him.

Suddenly someone pulled the astigmatism. It was a loox. "Cife. A teacher heard him. You should better leave." The monster said.

Cife made an annoyed noise. "Argh... Okay. Come on, bro. We better go fast." He floated in another direction. followed by the loox.

The glow in Sans eye socket became less, until his normal iris appeared. Papyrus held onto Sans. The older brother took his younger one in a hug. "It's okay, Paps. He's away. He won't hurt you for now."

"I am not worried about what he would do to me, brother..." Replied Papyrus "I... Was worried about y-", "WHAT DID THAT NERD WANT?!" A scratchy voice yelled. Sans turned to see a fish-girl. "AND WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOUR EYE THERE, NEWBIE?!" She glared at Sans with a smirk.

"Oh... Nothing..." Muttered Sans.

The girl held out her hand. "So my name's Undyne. Papyrus' a friend of ya?"

Sans shook her hand, happy that that guy from before is away. "Yeah. Could say that. I am Sans. Paps older brother." He answered. "It's really nice to meet you."

"Oh. So you're his older brother?" Asked Undyne and earned a nod from Sans. "NICE! By the way. If that guy does anything to you again, then please tell me. I am gonna help ya out."

Sans smile grew larger. "T-Thank you very much!" It seemed like he already made a new friend... But also a new enemy...

* * *

 **A/N: That's it! Here are your answers:**

 **HourglassMadness: Thank you so very much! And here is the new chapter! I really hope you like it!**

 **Just-AWESOME-old-me: Aw. Thank you! And yeah. I am using a online correct side thing, but it's just not the best. And I am from germany, that's why I am not that good. And I always read through it after it is corrected too! But I guess I just am too stupid to find those mistakes xD**

 **Have a good day/night! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Class

**A/N: Welcome! So as you can see (Or may not) I try updating every weekend, since I am away under the week! Mostly sunday, maybe before maybe not... I am not good at promising things. Sorry... Anyways. I also wanna try bringing the characters in then and then. So have fun!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Class**

* * *

Papyrus emaciated at Sans jacket, while having his scarf covering his mouth. "SHYREN IS SINGING AGAIN! I'LL LISTEN, OKAY?" He yells out, as cute as he is.

Sans nods with his smile. "Key, bro." When the young skeleton disappeared to another fish monster, Sans looked back at Undyne. "So, uh, you and Paps are friends, I suppose?"

"Yep!" She said proud "I once helped him when he was bullied. Since then he likes me pretty much." She gave a smile to the skeleton.

"Nice. Thanks for keeping my brother safe, then." He muttered, loud enough to be heard.

"No prob', punk. I'd never let an innocent monster get beaten up." She punched Sans' arm lightly with a crazier smile. "Why did ya come in the middle of the year, by the way?" The fish-girl asked, a bit more confused than she looked before.

Sans played with his jacket, not sure of himself. "Got homeschooled before." He simply answered.

Undyne raised an eyebrow. Sans realized that she had light red eyeshadow on. It looked good on her though. "Only nerds get homeschooled by their nerdy parents!" She yelled out, know-it-all like.

Sans chuckled at that. "Welp. M'Dad is pretty smart, so am I, I guess. At least that's what he tells me every time..." He meant and gave Undyne a brighter smile, than his usual everlasting one.

Suddenly the bell rang. "Oh!" Exclaimed Undyne "Gotta get to my class! Seeya in break, nerd!" And with that she ran off into some random direction.

Sans chuckled again. He took off his backpack, took out his schedule and looked what he had now. English. "Ugh... I... Am not the best in that..." He muttered to himself, put the schedule back and took the backpack back on.

* * *

Arrived at the classroom, which he only found out because he asked several monsters, he knocked at the door. The short skeleton was a bit late when opening the door. At the teachers desk was a Whimsun. She smiled at Sans. "Hello. I guess you are the new student?" She asked nice.

Sans nodded, when he heard a groan. "Not you!" Yelled Cife, who sat in the back of the classroom. The comedian chose to ignore him.

"My name is Ms. Kare. Come here." The teacher said and pointed next to herself. Sans went there and stood right on the point. Ms. Kare gave another smile. "Tell us about you."

Sans looked at her. "W-What should I say...?" He realized that he was nervous. Ms. Kare answered kind:"Your name. Your age. Your hobbies. Your family. Things like that!"

Sans cleared his 'throat'. "I am Comic Sans Gaster... I am 12... I like to make experiments with my dad and to draw. I have a little brother named Papyrus..." He left out the fact that his father was the royal scientist, but most figured that they were related anyways, since his last name was Gaster.

Ms. Kare pointed at a free desk, in the first row. "You can sit there." She told.

Sans went over, set his backpack onto the ground and then sat on the chair. Next to him sat a female yellow monster. She looked kinda like a lizard or a dinosaur. Glasses, which were a bit too big, layed on her face. She wore a green sweater and grey pants.

The skeleton realized that she looked at him. "H-Hello..." She said. The young monster stuttered for some reason. "Y-You said your last n-name is Gaster? L-Like the r-royal scientist? Are y-you related?"

Sans nodded as he crossed his arms over the table. "Yeah. He's my father." He whispered to her.

Suddenly the females face light up. "T-That's so cool! I-I really want t-to be a scientist t-to when I grow up!"

"You do?" Asked the comedian and got a smile from the girl. He was amazed of that. She seemed young, but already so interested in science. "Nice. So what's your name?"

"Oh, s-sorry!" She replied "My name's A-Alphys!" She smiled bright at him, but her smile got interrupted by Ms. Kare. "So as I said yesterday, we are going to look what you've learned." She flew around, giving working sheets to everyone.

When giving one to Sans, she smiled at him. "You don't have to do this, but I would like to see what you already know." The skeleton took the paper thankfully and nodded.

He grabbed one of his pens and looked at the paper. But somehow, he couldn't read most of the things. After all he never read anything on English. The papers he gets are mostly written in the language he and his father spoke, or better, another form of the font WingDings.

He put the pen at his forehead. "Uh..." He managed to make. He looked around himself, seeing how actually everyone was able to solve it. He raised his hand, which made some people in the class snicker. The paper wasn't that hard, but how could Sans even know?

The teacher came to him. "What is it, Sans?" She asked kind, but Sans looked embarrassed at his paper. "I-I can't really read it..."

Ms. Kare raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Is that so? Well I guess you'll learn it then." She told him. The comedian looked up. "Okay... Thanks..."

"Shouldn't you be super smart?!" Yelled Cife, while laughing.

Ms. Kare glared at him. "We don't rile other students! And surely not when they are new!" She told to the back of the glass.

Cife immediately was quiet. So was Sans. Ms. Kare sighed and went back to the front desk.

* * *

Two school-hours of English went over as if they were two whole days for Sans. He gave out a long sigh, as he put all his papers in his back. Including homework he got.

When walking out of the class, he encountered Alphys again. "English i-is not your strength, I-I guess?" She asked him.

"Yeah. I am writing and sometimes talking another language with my father..." He muttered with his face down. "But I'll try my best to get all of it into my skull!"

"I c-can help you i-if you want!" Exclaimed Alphys, trying to look stronger than she actually was "Only i-if you w-want me to of c-course..."

"Sure! I would find it great!" Sans said, finally looking up.

Suddenly a voice came up. "ALPHYYYYYYYYYYYYYS!" Yelled the strong voice of the warrior, that ran to the two students. "How are ya? Didn't seeya this morning!" Undyne gave her crazy smile at Alphys.

The short skeleton looked at her. "Ya two friends?" He asked, getting a nod from Alphys. "Y-Yeah... I am the b-brain and she t-the muscles..." She said with a smile, while blushing lightly.

Sans found something warm between the two. Yeah. They really liked each other.

"So, uh..." Started Undyne. "How 'bout we three eat together?" She nudged both at their arms.

Sans shrugged and closed his eye sockets while doing so. "If Papyrus can too, then sure. I said I will eat with him." He told his two new friends.

Undyne gave a thumb up. "Sure thing, man!" She said, almost yelled. She raised her fist into the air. "LET'S GO THEN!" And with that she ran off, into a direction, Sans believed to be the way to the cafeteria.

Alphys and Sans followed slowly. "Ya think we'll see Paps on the way or what?" Asked the skeleton.

Alphys took her backpack on her back. "I-I don't know. I g-guess we may m-meet him at t-the cafeteria." She uttered.

"Okay then." Replied Sans and made his way through the hallways. "Hey... Uh. You know something about that Cife guy?"

"C-Cife? He... Well. He is a b-big bully... He l-likes to pick o-on people w-who are different... A-And there are m-many... After all m-most monsters a-are p-pretty unique o-on their own w-way."

"Why is he bothering my bro then. Papyrus is... Not really unique..."

"Papyrus... Hm... He t-tends to be too n-nice a-and kind I guess... I don't k-know him that w-well to be h-honest..." She answered, while going like a snake through the crowds of people.

"Okay, then..." Muttered the skeleton looking down at his sneakers. "Are you twelve? After how I saw, how much you worked on those papers, you could also be... 14 or something."

"Y-Yeah. I am t-twelve." Answered Alphys "I h-had the chance t-to skip c-classes b-but then I wouldn't g-get all of i-it, right?"

"Yeah..." Replied Sans, with his eternal smile. Suddenly a hug was forced upon him. "BROTHER!"

Sans looked over his shoulder to see his little brother. "'Sup, bro."

"THE CEILING!" Yelled Papyrus out. "HOW WAS YOUR FIRST TIME IN SCHOOL?"

"Awesome." Answered Sans, calm. He left out the part where he couldn't read anything but. Who'd care? "What about you? What did you do?"

"NOTHING THAT MATTERS! ARE WE GOING TO EAT TOGETHER?" He asked smiling bright, jumping up and down.

"Yep. Undynes already there... I guess..." He patted his brothers skull.

* * *

 **A/N: Let's get right into the review answering, shall we?**

 **shadowcat500: *Chuckles* Welp. Seems like you watched it! Here is the update!**

 **Just-AWESOME-old-me: I know... Babybones is always cute. And yeah. You are near with the ages! And nope. You don't need to shut up. I love if people help me and correct. That way I can correct it in my stories! And... Hehe... Well. Let's just say he... Will have some difficulties...**

 **Cecilia netikas: Here it is! I corrected that sentence! Thanks! And actually almost everyone who was a kid in that time will come! About the thing with the determination... It's easy! I- [*Gaster jumps through a window and carries NRG Kai out* No, lovely author. They'll know soon... For now. It's mine and Sans' secret...] *Screams for help* AND I LOVE YOUR PUNS CECILIA!**

 **Le Random Reader (Guest) : Thanks :D Glad ya like it!**

 **Rebekah (Guest) : Here it is! And you'll see how they will!**

 **NotJustRandom (Guest) : YAAAAY! I continuuuued! Thanks!**

 **Thanks for all the followers, reviewers and favourite...ers! It means so much to me! So... Seeya next chapter I guess! *Kicks Gaster out of the room* Get back to work. [That is not nice, you know that? *Growls and walks away*] Anyways... Have a good day/night!**


	4. Chapter 4: Spear of justice

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! I was in holidays and I will move to another city soon! So just enjoy this chapter for now! I am sorry that it is a bit short, but I tried writing my best in a short amount of time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Spear of justice**

* * *

It did not take long for the 3 monsters to arrive at the cafeteria, where Undyne was already sitting at a table, waiting for her friends to keep company with her.

Sans and Papyrus sat on one side of the table, while Alphys settled down next to Undyne on the opposite side.

"This is so big..." Muttered Sans, starring at all the space in the huge room. No. More a hall.

"Y-Yeah!" Replied Alphys "It is! I reacted l-like you when I first saw it!" She digged her claws into her yellow backpack and took out some box, filled with rice.

Sans found it odd that she brought rice into school, but hey. What should the comedian say? He never was at school before.

Undyne also searched through her, aqua, backpack. The warrior grabbed a salad. She ate healthy every time she could.

Alphys also grabbed her phone, wanting to write a text message.

"Hm?" The short skeleton noticed the phone in the yellow monsters hand. "Who ya callin'?" He asked.

Alphys replied, smiling:"No one! I am w-writing my parents! They always wanna k-know if I am okay..."

Sans raised a skele-brow. "Oh. Maybe I should write my dad too. Don' wanna leave him home worried, y'know?" He moved his hand to his backpack, just to realize he forgot his phone in class! "Aw, shut." He muttered.

"What is it?" Asked Undyne, eating a fork full of salad, as she pointed at Sans' backpack.

The skeleton sighed. "Forgot my phone under my desk." He told them.

Papyrus made an annoyed noise. "YOU LAZYBONES! YOU ALWAYS FORGET YOUR THINGS EVERYWHERE!" He yelled at his older brother, who shrugged. "I am just a big bone-head, bro."

Alphys laughed and stood up from the table. "L-Let's get your phone then! I'll go with y-you!"

The comedians smile grew. "Thanks, Alph!" He stood up too. "Ya start eatin', bro, k? I'll be back in no time." He began to walk into the direction of the hallway again, followed by Alphys.

Papyrus took his sandwich out of his backpack. Undyne eyed it. "Bone appetite!" She laughed.

"NO! MY BROTHER INFECTED YOU WITH HIS PUNS!" Papyrus slammed a fist onto the table, which caused Undyne to laugh even more. But the laugher became quiet when a hand reached out and snatched Papyrus' sandwich.

"Yeveye." Muttered Undyne, looking at the Loox behind the skeleton. "Give it back to him, punk." She ordered and stood up from her chair.

Yeveye laughed scornfully. He waved the sandwich in front of Papyrus' face, but so, that the young skeleton couldn't reach it. "Give me one reason why." He challenged her. "You can't do anything to me. You are alone right now, while I have a gang."

He snapped with his other hand. Several monsters came up behind him, all looking at Undyne. She was a bit scared, to be honest. Why did he have so many minions? This was a school! Not a prison!

Three of Yeveye's minions grabbed Undyne at her arms. "You won't do anything stupid, will you?" Giggled a female monster, holding her arm tight. The fish girl growled. "Let go of me, nerds!" But, of course, they didn't.

Undyne struggled, trying to free herself, but failed. Why were there no teachers? Not even a single student ran to get one. They all starred at the scene, filmed or made pics. It made Undyne angry.

Papyrus had little orange tears in his eye sockets. "C-Could you please give me my f-food back..? And let U-Undyne go...?" He asked with a very quiet voice.

The Loox looked at Papyrus. "No way. Sorry to tell you that but I don't take orders from paper!" His entourage laughed.

This was enough for Undyne. She felt anger coming up in her, more and more. Her left eye began to glow in a faded gold-bluish light. "Let go!" She once again ordered, this time without an respond.

Unexpectedly, a light blue spear shot at Yeveye, coming out of nowhere! He cried out and jumped to the side, so the spear wouldn't hit him. Undyne herself, was surprised, but she didn't care.

More spears materialized out of thin air, all aiming at the, now helpless, Loox. He got to dodge most of them, but he got scratched at some parts. Those spears weren't that hard though.

Papyrus hid under a table. He didn't know what was happening. All those spears flew by so far. He would describe it as the speed of light!

The three monsters, which were holding Undyne finally let go, afraid of the sharp weapons being summoned. Of the sharp weapons SHE summoned.

Yeveye flee into the hallway, as fast as possible. One last spear hit his back, leaving a little gash. Undyne breathed heavily. What did she just do? This was the first time in her whole life that something like that happened. She looked around. Some students were hiding, some already escaped the cafeteria.

The glow of her iris slowly disappeared. When it was fully gone, she held a hand to the eye. It hurt. It took much energy.

Right in that moment, Sans and Alphys arrived again, shocked. Alphys saw the last few glowing spears disappearing. She ran over to her hurt friend and hugged her. "U-Undyne? What happened? A-Are you okay? Noyou'reobviouslynot..." Spoke Alphys fast.

Out of light panic, Undyne just nodded. But Alphys didn't let go. "N-No... You're lieing again, aren't y-you...?" She asked, looking into the free eye of Undyne.

Undyne shoved into a more comfortable position, literally lying in Alphys' hug. "It is just for the greater good of others, nerd... Just... Don't care about me..." She told, trying to sound chilled. The warrior gave a warm smile at the little scientist. "Maybe we should get me and my eye to the school nurse, huh?"

"Huh? Uh. Y-Yeah!" Alphys nodded and helped Undyne regaining balance. The two walked by Sans. Undyne stopped when she saw the comedian. "Hey... Maybe look after your brother. He is under the table..." She whispered to him and continued walking.

Sans spotted his little brother and hurried over, pulling him out from the position he was in. "Heya, bro. You okay?" He asked concerned. The younger brother nodded. "I am o-okay..." He answered.

Sans saw the sandwich, smashed on the ground. He took his backpack, grabbed his sandwich and gave it to Papyrus. "Take this, bro."

* * *

 **A/N: I guess... We'll get right to the reviews!**

 **Just-AWESOME-old-me: If you have time that would be great! :D And yeah. I think that adult Sans doesn't like adult Alphys, since she became the royal scientist after the Gaster incident. (I believe that theory so hard xD) And welp. As you saw, Undyne is actually just a kid too :/ Thanks btw! I try to be as close as I can to their personalities, but sometimes I just can't C:**

 **TreTheDon (Guest): Here it is! As I explained in the first note I don't have much time at the moment, but I try updating asap again!**

 **So... Have a good day/night! :DDD**


	5. Chapter 5: Freeze

**A/N: I finally made the fifth chapter xD You all proud of meh now?! :0**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Freezing**

* * *

Sans was starring at the table, while Papyrus was finishing the sandwich he got. The older brother hadn't gotten many informations of what has happened. And Undyne couldn't tell him anything either, in the rush Alphys brought her away.

Sans let out a small sigh, feeling like it was his fault. After all he was the one who left. Why didn't he just stay. He laid his frontal onto the table.

Papyrus noticed his brothers absence. "SANS? IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?" He asked, just wanting to be sure.

Sans nodded slowly, with his skull still rested on the table. "Yeah, bro. Everything's alright... Just tired." He answered, only being half of a lie.

The smaller skeleton raised a non existent brow. "BUT YOU SLEPT AT NIGHT! YOU LAZYBONES!" He exclaimed, laughing a little.

Sans shrugged. "Welp... I never get tired of sleeping, y'know?" He let out a soft chuckle, sounding a little forced but still amused.

Papyrus tried not to laugh, but gave a little smile on accident.

"Come on. You're smiling." Commented the comedian, poking his brothers cheekbone.

Papyrus shoved Sans' finger away gently. "I AM AND I HATE IT!" He turned away to not face Sans, so he wouldn't see the others smile.

* * *

Alphys helped Undyne on one of the beds, worried about the warrior. "S-So... You found your magic. T-That's good right?" She stuttered. Undyne had told a little about what happened on the way to the nurse.

The fish nodded. "I suppose so... Still..." The blood running out of her left eye was clearly visible. It seemed very painful, but she didn't show any pain. She was strong after all. "Thanks for helping me here, Al."

Alphys' cheeks flushed a soft pink. "It is no p-problem..." She mumbled, looking away and turning her tip toe on the ground.

Undyne let out a soft, for once girly like giggle. "Don't-..." She broke out into laugher.

The young scientist jumped a little. "U-Undyne? What is it?" She was worried again.

Undyne just waved it off. "Just... Stop being so damn cute..." She mumbled, smiling. Then looked away, noticing the little heat in her cheeks now too. She cupped a hand on her cheek, accidentally hitting her eye with a finger. Screaming out in pain, she covered it again.

A woman with purple skin skipped over to them. She was a spider monster and also the schools nurse. She had black short hair and nice blue eyes. Her name was Kumo Arachne. Or just Ms. Arachne. She was shocked at the sigh of the gushing blood.

"Oh lord..." She mumbled. Without any further words she grabbed a clothe, holding it under the eye and taking Undynes hand away to look at it properly. "It just... Just looks like a subconjunctival Hemorrhages... Not as bad as it looks..." She let out a relieved a sigh. "Though... Maybe you should wear an eye patch for the next weeks. It could start bleeding randomly, sweetheart."

Undyne was a little confused at the words she used. "Could you... Explain that for stupid people...?" She asked.

Alphys took over that part. "A subconjunctical Hemorrhages. It m-means a blood vessel i-in your eye broke..." She told. Medicine maybe wasn't her most liked subject, but she was good at it.

Undyne nodded, as she received an eye patch from the nurse. "Thank you..." She muttered, smiling a little again. At least it wasn't more. Then the bell rang. Alphys perked up. "I-I gotta go to class! I have m-math now!" She exclaimed.

Undyne threw her a big smile. "Guess I'll be staying here for a bit. Have fun with your nerdy stuff!" She waved a goodbye.

Alphys ran out of the nurses office, meeting Muffet on the way. Muffet was the nurses daughter and always visited her mother in her work. She never came late, even after such activities. But the scientist couldn't be jealous right now. She raced to class.

* * *

When the bell rang, Sans gave Papyrus a skeletal kiss on the skull. "Guess you got some classes to attend to, huh?" He spoke, smiling a little wider.

The young one nodded. "YEP! SEE YOU LATER!" He shouted out, jumping happily away. Sans waved as his brother slowly disappeared into the crowd.

As far as he knew, Papyrus had only 4 classes the day, while Sans had 8. But Papyrus also was in some kind of homework group, where he did his homework. And as the older brother he is, he would have to pick Papyrus up and walk with him home after his classes were finished.

The comedian made his way to his class. He walked there twice now, so the way wasn't that hard anymore.

* * *

When opening the door to his class, he noticed that everyone was already there, except for him and someone else. While asking himself where that other could be, he was answered. Alphys ran into him, moving them both on the ground.

Sans groaned, looking up. "...Great job..." He whispered to her, noticing how everyone stared at them. He pushed the girl gently off of him. Then hurried to his seat, followed by Alphys. He was glad non of the students actually laughed, though there was some smalltalk and some giggles.

The skeleton let out a small sigh, looking at the teacher. It seemed to be a male, body made out of ice. Sans hadn't seen him before, but he looked so interesting. The elemental 'smiled'. "Hello! You must be the new student? Sans I think it was?" He asked.

The comedian nodded. "Yeah..." He mumbled, smiling a little wider again.

The elemental chuckled softly and nicely. "Well. I am Mr. Zeefer. It is nice to meet you, Sans. I am going to be your teacher for mathematics this year." He rolled up his sleeves. "So students. Today we will talk about the system of linear equations."

Sans raised a non existent eye brow. He made that when he was around 8. This would be quiet easy. He was always good at such things as numbers.

* * *

Sans perked up, hearing the sound of the class ending. He was in thoughts, since he had already finished the questions which were at the board. He stretched fast, peeking to his side at Alphys. "What's on next...?" He asked, kinda tired.

Alphys beamed brightly. "Some kind of b-biology. In other words, anatomy! I-It is pretty fun actually! I-It is about SOULs and h-how monsters are different from h-humans!" She exclaimed, in a happy way.

The comedian smiled wider. "I love biologies! We should cell-ebrate!" He joked, snickering.

Alphys rolled her eyes at that. "You sure got a b-big funnybone." She mumbled, putting er mathematics book back into her bag. Sans just had to laugh a little more at her reaction.

"Yeah yeah. I know m'annyoing." Forced the skeleton out between his laughter, removing some blue tears from the corner of his eye socket.

Alphys raised a brow. "How is that even p-possible?" She asked, with a little of amazement in her voice.

Sans looked at her again, slowly calming down. "How is what possible?" He asked, tilting his skull to the side a little.

The lizard tapped her fingers against her table. "Your tears?" She questioned, very confused now.

Sans had to think for a second. He didn't actually know. That is just a thing he'd do when sad or laughing. Crying. But he knew that normally skeletons shouldn't be able to produce liquids. So the monster just shrugged. "Magic, I s'pose." He simply answered, chuckling.

Suddenly the door swung open. "Am I too late?!" Screeched a voice. The male, which was close to the looks of a dog, looked around frantically. Some student looked surprised at the adult, but they shook their head and smiled. "Class hasn't started yet, Mr. Dogan."

The teacher let out a relieved sigh, then walked over to his desk. "I am terribly sorry, but I did not have the time on eye. My daughter, Dogaressa, had a small accident." He was clearly out of breath. "Anyways... Let us get started..."

Mr. Dogan gave a smile at all his students. "So for today I got a nice idea! We have talked about SOULs and everyone of you showed a great interest in it! So please, for today, show your SOULs please!"

Most of the students did so. Some hesitated. But what everyone knew, that they all looked the same. The grayish white upside down heart hovering in their hands. But the teacher realized that one child did not do so.

"Sans? That is your name, right?" Mr. Dogan looked at the skeleton. "Come on! You are the last one! Show your SOUL to the others! It is nothing one should be embarrassed for!" He gave a kind smile to Sans.

* * *

 **A/N: Hehe! Was fun writing the Undyne and Alphys scene! let us go to the reviews:**

 **crazy dragon ninja: To be honest? Inside his mind he knows already, but he tries staying away from those fights. But don't worry... *Smirk***

 **ChildishMage: Here it is! Thank you!**

 **Have a good day/night! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Fear

**A/N: Just a short chapter. Sorry ;-; But I am not feeling well, for some scenes in this chapter I needed so long! Also am I feeling down lately, but hey! I am happy when you are!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Fear**

* * *

Sans let out a small, shaking sigh. He opened his hand in front of him. In his palm a small monster SOUL appeared. But it was way different from all the others in class. From the skeletons SOUL, a blue light vibrated off. Its magic was clearly to feel for the people sitting near the child. But Sans himself didn't like it at all. He turned away from it, making a stubborn noise of hatred.

Mr. Dogan was amazed. This was... Weird. But in all the time he was a teacher he has never seen anything like that. It was unique. That was sure to the adult. But when he noticed that Sans was feeling uncomfortable, he clapped his hands together. "SOULs can have different sizes. If a monster is rather big, its SOUL is so too. Now when it is rather small, so is its SOUL, obviously. But they will mostly all be the same! Not like human SOULs. Which have different colours, according to some special traits of their personality! Sadly, those aren't really known yet..." He explained, with a big smile.

The class went over way to slow. But when the class finally ended, for students to go into a 10 minutes break, Sans let out a happy groan, finally being able to get his SOUL back in, so no one would stare anymore. Because students did. The whole 45 minutes.

The skeleton threw his backpack over his shoulder, hurrying out of the room. He wouldn't meet Papyrus in school again that day. He only had 4 classes the day.

Sans' plan was to go somewhere on the schoolyard and maybe just try and relax a little. He walked by all the other students, in a more fast speed.

Arrived at some trees back in the schoolyard, Sans took a few breaths and leaned against one, looking up at the branches of the huge tree he was under. He closed his eye sockets, sliding down to sit on the ground. Feeling the urge to just cry out of embarrassment, he covered his face with his hands. Luckily not many students were around yet.

But some were.

A voice came up. "Wow. Great light show in there..." It said, snickering. Sans' eye sockets shot open, seeing Cife, looking at him.

The skeletons arms felt limb, as he just stared. Oh yeah. Cife was in class too, seeing the abomination of a SOUL. Sans found himself standing up, still leaning at the tree though. "J-just leave, p-please..." He mumbled.

Cife laughed, his gang joining in the laughter. "And why? Y'know. Your little friend hurt my lil' brother today. Guess I should pay that back to you, hm?" He chuckled coldly. Sans shot him a glare. "Shut it..." His voice went into a more dark, threatening tone.

That just made the astigmatism laugh more. Sans grew angry. "Just get to the point!" He yelled out.

Cife looked a little taken back for a second, before summoning a row of orbs around him. "Why of course..." He growled, firing them at Sans.

The comedian saw the incoming danger and crouched to the ground, the orbs flying over him, but non hitting him. "You little rat..." He mumbled, standing up straight again after that. His left pupil had formed into the yellow and blue light again, blazing the little.

Sans flicked two fingers. Bones appeared around the skeleton in a circle, all pointing at Cife. The astigmatism didn't actually expect that, but he did not care either. When the bones shot forward, Cife backed up by a lot, so the bones all stuck in the ground, until they dematerialised.

Cife went to the front again. "So if that is all you have, then this will be boring." He told, laughing mischievously. Sans let out a soft growl. He didn't actually want to fight on his first day, but this was just self-defense, right? Cife had started.

The skeleton stood still on place, awaiting any attacks. He would solve this without hurting Cife. As another row of orbs flew into Sans' direction, he slid to the side to avoid them. Then chuckled a little at Cifes perplexed gaze.

The comedian chuckled. "What? You think I'm just gonna stand there and take it?" He asked, putting his hands into the pockets of his jacket. It would show that he had no intention on hurting anyone right now.

Cife now was the one to growl now. As Sans dodged another one of his attacks, he let out a cry of anger. That has never happened before. After and after he threw magic attacks at Sans, which all got dodged.

The astigmatism panted, backing up a little. Sans just had to snicker. "Wow. So you are the most feared monster here, aren't you? Doesn't really look like it." The skeleton approached. "But let me give you some advice for messing with my bro . . . Buddy . . . D O N ' T . . ." Sans' eye socket would go full black, just being two gapping holes. He then turned away, grapping his bag and walking away, humming a small tune.

Cife was like paralyzed for a second, before blinking into reality. Something about the small skeleton was just... Weird. Looking at the ground for a little, he noticed himself trembling a little. 'What... Is this?' He thought to himself.

'Fear?'

* * *

Sans walked into the nurses office, wanting to check on Undyne. The fish lady sat on her bed, her knees buried in her chest. Sans approached. "Hey, Undyne. You better?" He asked.

Undyne turned her head to Sans, smiling a little when she saw him. "Yeah! 'Course, nerd!" She exclaimed with her usual strong voice.

Sans smiled a little wider at that. "I am glad! So how long will ya stay here?" He tilted his skull a little, as he sat on the edge of Undynes bed. The warrior shrugged. "A little longer that's for sure. Don' think I will get to join the class today anymore. But I want so badly. We got PE!" She sighed. "S'my favorite class! We have it together! My class and yours I mean."

Sans raised a non existent brow. "Really? Neat. Tho I am not the guy for physical education actually. Even though I am not that bad." He told, shrugging.

Undyne just looked at the window. From the angle she was in, one could only see part of the school yard and a few buildings. But it was still a nice sight. She perked up a little when the bell would ring.

Sans chuckled softly. "I'll be on my way then. Get well soon." He gave her finger guns, before disappearing into the hallway. Undyne just waved a goodbye.

* * *

 **A/N: Let us get into the reviews!**

 **KawiiChicken: Jep! :D I hope you liked reading it!**

 **crazy dragon ninja: It kinda did. But it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be! Though, some students surely are puzzled!**

 **xXSayomiKimitsukiXx: Especially if you'd be as special as Sans xD The poor nugget.**

 **(Guest): Uh ohohoho! xD**

 **Yo (Guest): Hm... I am sorry but I can only update when I have a chapter done. And I am taking my time, so I won't just give you one well written line, but so I can give you a full chapter. Even if it isn't that good. Also... Could you please not call me names? That really makes me down. Because then I think I am worth nothing to the readers. Maybe I am, but still. ;-;**

 **So have a good day/night! :DDD**

 **~NRG Kai**


	7. Chapter 7: Slithery snake

**A/N: It has been a long time, I know, I know. But I have a lot to do in the last time, a lot of problems, in real life and online. I still tried to write as much as possible and to make the chapters longer like some of you wanted.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Slithery snake**

* * *

Sans was standing in front of the gymnasium, looking at the building. A woman was behind him, purring. "What are you looking at, sweetheart?" She asked. Sans jumped a little. The woman looked like some kind of humanoid cat. She had black fur all over her body, yellow piercing eyes and a cute tail.

"I am... In PE now..." Answered the skeleton simply. The panther giggled. "Oh! I am your teacher then! Call me Mr. Taiso! Or just... Lara." She purred again at Sans, who was growing embarrassed. What kind of teacher was this.

Lara put a finger onto her lips. "No sports wear, huh?" She noticed, looking up and down at Sans. "I will bring you something to wear, cutie!" She attempted to pinch Sans' cheeks, but only succeeded a little. Sans was a skeleton after all.

The comedian nodded, looking down. "That's be nice... Thank you very much." He smiled a little wider at Lara, who giggled. She then went inside the gym.

A sigh came from next to Sans. Again he had to jump, as he saw Alphys standing next to him. The lizard raised a brow. "What? I don't l-like her... She is just... Just h-her. Eh... You'll see s-soon enough..." She muttered.

Sans snickered. "I think you just don't like PE.." He commented. Alphys puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms. "Be quiet, you b-bonehead!" She exclaimed and stumbled into the gym. Sans just followed for now.

Lara came to him, holding a plain white shirt and some short blue pants to him. "There you go!" She yelled out enthusiastic. Sans took them gratefully, when still embarrassed. Then went into the boys locker room, as soon as he found it.

A few students were already inside. But it didn't seem like Cife was yet and Sans was glad for it. He took of his jacket, then his shirt. Inside his rib cage, his SOUL would pulsate. So he hurried to put on the other shirt again.

A smaller monster, smaller than Sans, went over to him. It looked like some kind of turtle. "That SOUL... Is it natural?" He asked, looking up at the skeleton. Sans didn't say a thing, while changing his pants. Then shook his skull.

The turtle was confused. "Did something bad happen?" He asked loudly, seemingly something like... Worried. Sans chuckled softly. "Could you stop asking about it...?" He muttered, looking down, as he stuffed his actual clothes into his bag.

The small monster noticed that Sans was acting strange on the subject, so he just nodded and went back to changing his own clothes.

When Sans went outside the room, he looked around, searching the way into the actual hall. It was not far, so it was easy to find. But the hall itself was big enough to play and do exercises in it.

A familiar purr came from the side, next to the door Sans just entered. "You look so handsome in that." Lara giggled flirtatiously. Sans looked at her. "I am sorry miss, but I am 12..." He muttered to her. The panther shrugged. "And? I am 21! Wow! How close!" She giggled again, covering her mouth.

Sans let out a deep calming breath and went into the middle of the hall, looking around. This was nice. Others soon entered. So did Alphys. She seemed uncomfortable. Her clothes seemed a little tight on her.

The skeleton chuckled as he approached the female. "Nice t'see ya again, Alph." He greeted, giving her a simple two finger salute. The lizard gave out a kind smile. "See you g-got some clothes!" She said happily.

When the hall was filled, Lara stepped forward, beginning to talk loudly, so everyone would hear. "Good morning, classes! Today will will do this simple. Two periods. Two classes, understood?" She explained. "First we will play a round of basketball, second we will play one or more rounds of dodgeball. For both we will use the same teams. Meaning we need two team captains!"

Lara walked in rounds around her student, before stopping at a girl. Her body was covered in green scales, her red hair, most likely long, was bound in two pigtails. Her eyes were piercing yellow, two slits as pupils. Sans had to admit, that was one kind of a girl. She looked like she'd claw into ones face at any second.

"Hebi. Do you want to be team captain A?" Asked Lara, looking at the a little shorter girl. Hebi made a fist and pulled it to her chest. "Heck yeah, teach." She said, smirking. Lara clapped her hands together a few times. "Great! Then we shall take the next one!" And again she took circles.

Before she came to stop by Alphys. "Alphys, sweetheart, do you want to be team captain B?" Asked Lara, smiling brightly. The lizard put her hand into the air, about to protest, but then Lara shoved it down. "Okay! So team captain A begins choosing the team mates!"

Alphys seemed unamused, as she walked opposite of Hebi. The snake girl thought, before choosing a rather tall and sporty looking student. Sans rolled his pupils. It was always like that. Take the good ones and the rest is stupid.

"Sans!" Rang Alphys' voice, as she glanced at her friend, who perked up instantly. "You come i-into my team." She told, her hands resting at her hips a little. The comedian lazily walked over.

So it went on. In every class they had 20 students. Sometimes more or less. But right now there were only 39 at all. Alphys looked at Sans. "Undynes n-not here." She explained fast. Sans nodded. That meant team B had only 19 mates, while team A had 20.

Lara stepped between the two teams, holding the orange basketball under her arm. She had a whistle around her neck and smiled. "So hopefully you all know the rules?" She asked, then waved it off. "'course you do." And with that she threw the ball into the air.

Hebi snatched the ball in no time, dribbling forward in a fast but good manner. Sans fiddled with his fingers, looking after Hebi with a wondered expression. This was a little new to him.

Alphys nudged the skeletons shoulder. "Y-You okay there, Sans?" She asked, with a little worry in her voice, looking at him. Sans nodded slowly, regaining the consciousness he needs for the game. "Just never played in a team before." He told her, before going after Hebi.

The snake still had the ball, but was unable to progress further. Because a wall of team B players was blocking the way, like a wall. Sans saw and took his chance, sliding by Hebi and pushing his hand against the ball before it hit the ground. It flew away from her, into the wall of players.

A monster, looking like a too big bat with humanoid features, got the ball into her hand. She was like stunned. A voice from next to her whispered:"Go Bethany..."

Bethany nodded and ran forward, the ball hitting the ground around every half of a second. She seemed not sure of any of this. It never happened that team B got the ball so soon before. Because team B was the team of nerds and friends, while team A was just the best.

Hebi followed Bethany like a football player would, anger on her face was visible. The bat girl turned around and at the incoming danger, she threw the ball over Hebis head, more out of panic than anything.

The next one standing there, was Alphys. She got the ball and let out some stuttered noises, before she ran around the group of team A players. She passed the ball as fast as possible to a bunny girl. She seemed sporty.

Sans noticed how sure she was with her work, as she threw out of the area where you get three points, instead of two. He hurried over, catching the ball when it flew over the basket. Then he jumped up to the basket, put the ball behind his skull and threw it forward in the basket. He didn't have any time to find the right angle for throwing.

When he opened his eye sockets, he stood on the ground and their points showed a 2 instead of a 0! His smile grew. Team B cheered. That was a first. They finally scored the first points!

Hebi growled silently under her breath. "Tomahawk-dunk, huh? Wow. Never thought I'd see any of you losers do that." She muttered. Sans just glared over his shoulder at her. The snake laughed. "You won't score any more points anyways!"

But she was wrong. Team B scored 24 more points, having a total of 26 at the end. The game was mostly a mix of Sans dunking the ball in somehow, because he noticed he was good at that, of the bunny girl, who went by the name Ghinop, throwing out of the three point zone and of Hebi scoring points in the most unfair ways.

Team A only scored 21 points. That meant team B won! Hebi just stared at the score with a open mouth. Lara closed her mouth with a hand. "Heh, sweetheart. Guess you just experienced defeat, hm?" She muttered to Hebi, looking right into her face.

Then Lara turned to the whole class again, just giggling about Hebi. "You get a 5 minutes break! This was a great game!" She yelled to them. "After that we will play a game of dodgeball!"

"W-Wow!" Exclaimed Alphys, happily as she hurried over to Sans. "We won! We a-actually won!" She clapped her hands together lots.

Sans looked at her, with a grin and then nodded. "Yeah. This was actually p' cool to be honest." He said, putting his hands behind his skull with a shrug.

Alphys let out a soft giggle, mixed with a snort. "You are pretty good a-at PE, aren't you?" She asked. "Have y-you done such things at home...?"

The skeleton shook his skull. "Nah. I am actually rather lazy over time. I never did such things before. I am more the theoretical guy, y'know?" He told her, with another shrug. "But I could get used to this."

"Hehe! Yeah. To be honest I a-am more into numbers anyways, o-obviously." Alphys adjusted her glasses, shyly looking down and shrugging it off. "Sometimes I w-wish I was a little more like U-Undyne, she is s-", "Huh?!"

Sans and Alphys turned into the direction of the door. A even bigger smile graced Alphys' face. "I heard my name!" Undyne ran over to them, wearing her sports-clothes.

Sans raised a non existent brow. "You are better already?" He questioned, frowning lightly. Not a sad frown, just a confused one.

Undyne nodded with a toothy grin and tugged softly at her black eye-patch that hung over her eye. "I was allowed to come for this!" She shouted in her oh so heroic voice. "It's the last after all. I am so glad they let me! So what are we doing now?"

Alphys smiled and cupped her hands lightly. "We are p-playing dodgeball... Even t-though I always suck a-at it..." She mumbled the last part, even though it was still very audible.

Lara let out a shriek as she saw Undyne. "Hey there, Dini!" She said in a all giggly girly tone. Undyne rolled her eye. "Hey there, teach." She replied.

Lara bit her lip lightly at the bored greeting. "...You're in Team B..." She said, with a slight growl in her voice. Then turned back, walking into the middle of the hall where a ball was laying neatly on the floor.

Undyne took Alphys' and Sans' hand and pulled them both closer, mostly against their will. Arrived at the center, she stood between the other students.

"So, I want a fair game." Said Lara. "If you are hit you go on the bank and there is NO way you can get into the game again. When the ball hit the ground and then you, you aren't out. You aren't allowed to cross the middle line with your feet. If you catch the ball, the one who threw it is out."

Team A went to one side and Team B to the other. It was clear to see that Team B's players tried to stay more in the back of the hall. Except Undyne and one, two others who stood in the front, waiting for Lara to throw the ball into the air.

Lara let out a giggle. She blew into her whistle, threw the ball into the air and ran to the side, watching Hebi and Undyne jump after the ball.

Hebi caught the ball before Undyne, since she was slightly taller. The snake threw to hit Undyne, who just in the last moment ducked down. She laughed with triumph as someone passed her the ball from behind.

She took a step backwards to look over the other Team, before throwing the ball right into them, hitting some smaller bunny boy. Ghenop's twin brother. He tip-toed over to the side, happy he was out of the game so fast.

Undyne snarled her tongue. "Hehe!" She threw her fist into the air. "You should know better than taking the small ones!" She shouted, taking a few steps back, when the ball was already flying at her again. She leaned backwards, the ball flying over her just by a few centimeters. Hebi let out a growl.

Sans found himself holding the ball. Undyne pulled him forwards with a smirk. "Go on! Throw and hit those nerds!" She yelled. Sans chuckled softly and cast the ball at a student on the other side. Maybe without succeed, but it was still aimed neatly.

Before he could even back up, Hebi threw the ball at the skeleton. Only she always had the ball. Sans saw the ball coming into his direction, on the height of his skull. It was like time jumped for a second and Sans ducked down, the ball missing him.

Looking up again, he met Hebi's gaze, which was beaming with anger. His grin turned into something more like a smirk towards her.

And so the game went on. Sans watched many people from his Team, but also from the other Team come out of the game. He felt bad, because he didn't quiet hit many people with the ball, but at least dodged most of them.

So there it was. Team A only had one player left. Hebi. Team B had two left. Undyne and Sans. Undyne had the ball in her hands, squeezing it lightly. She grinned at Hebi. "Hah! Normally it is only us two, hm? This is something totally new!" She shouted.

Hebi rolled her eyes lightly and giggled. "Stop talking and throw already!" She shouted back in a mockery tone. But her words got cut when the ball dashed by the side of her head, but she wasn't hit. "Rude!" She hissed, grabbing the orb from the back of the hall.

Undyne watched the ball intensely, waiting for Hebi to pitch the ball. But she didn't. No. She waited for a while. The warrior raised a brow. "Too afraid that we will catch the ball?" She mocked.

Hebi laughed. "As if!" She shouted back, before throwing the ball to Undyne. She caught it, but suddenly let it drop down with a scream. Lara called her out, but Undyne didn't move. Sans came over to her. "'Dyne? You okay?" He asked, worried.

"M-My hands..." Stuttered Undyne. "It hurts. When I caught it i-it hurt!" She threw a glare to Hebi, who grinned. Sans picked the ball up. It was covered in some green and yellow liquid. Sans noticed its weird scent.

Sans kept the ball in his hands, to prevent anyone else from touching it. He glared at Hebi. "You did this, didn't you?" He asked, with a low voice.

Hebi put on a false frown. "Did what?" She asked, with a bad acting. Sans growled lightly. "You put some poison on this, which reacts to skin and sends a shock through it or something." He muttered, audible to only her.

The corners of Hebi's mouth lowered. "Shut it, stupid bag of bones." She hissed. "Accusing me of something unfair. Puh." She put her hands into the air. "Rude!"

Sans dropped the ball in front of her feet. "If I see something like that again, you are **D E A D** , mate..." And with that, he went back to Undyne.

* * *

 **A/N: So, we will get into the reviews! There are a lot! And I am so happy! Thank you all!**

 **crazy dragon ninja: It is just hard to ignore such people when they always come back ;-; Also, thanks a lot! I try to keep it good and to update often, which I fail at...**

 **Magyka13: I'd like your SOUL :D**

 **MachUPB: Of course! Dodgeball had to be in it. Even though I couldn't detail it good, since I don't play it that often.**

 **KawiiChicken: ;)**

 **(Guest): Yeah, it really would conf- Just kidding. It is actually really easy. But since Gaster doesn't want me to talk about it, eh.**

 **(Guest): To be honest, I have 20 students for each class and all with description and pictured. And that they aren't that long is because english isn't my main language and I come home late. Since I have to make them longer now, I can't update faster. Sorry ;-;**

 **Yozakura Setsumi: Thanks lots and lots! Can I be blunt, I think I am doing all of this really bad... But I keep it up because you guys all are so nice!**

 **Kaydiane (Guest): Sorry, this is more late than soon. But it is hard for me :/ I will try to update as soon as possible.**

 **Myra the Dovakhiin: Grillby is a young adult, acts like one but doesn't look like one. Elementals don't age the same way normal monsters or humans do. They can get very old. So... Theoretically he is around Sans' age, but at the same time he isn't.**

 **Well, puh! Chapter done, I hope you all like it.**

 **Have a good day/evening/afternoon and of course a great new year 2017!**


	8. Chapter 8: Science

**Chapter 8: Science**

* * *

Alphys looked at Undyne's hands closely as they stood outside the gym. "O-Only a little... Paralyzed we could s-say. Some herbs or m-medicine will easily c-cure it." She said, a small smile of relief on her face.

Undyne huffed. "I swear..." She muttered, looking asides. "That stupid snake thinks she can do everything because she has good grades or what?! I swear!" The warrior threw her hands into the air. She wasn't able to make fists, since it was hard to move her fingers at all.

Sans came out of the building, growling lightly. He was still pretty annoyed by what Hebi did. He looked at Undyne. "You alright?" He asked the fish lady, who just nodded.

Alphys made a small sound. "She needs m-medical attention." She said, pressing her lips lightly. Then she looked at the skeleton. "Do you think y-your father could help?" She asked.

The comedian frowned lightly. "Er... I dunno. He is the royal scientist and not a doctor. But... I guess. I guess he can." Sans simply shrugged.

Alphys shrugged too. "Could we maybe c-come with to your home then?" She asked Sans, who hesitated. Then nodded. "I am sure dad won't have anything against it." He said, pulling at the strips of his backpack lightly. "But we have to get Papyrus first... You don't randomly know w-"

Undyne chuckled. "Of course I know where that nerd homework thing is." She said, rolling her eyes. "Come on, punk." She said, beginning to walk. Undyne wasn't walking as fast as usual, but she was most likely exhausted.

* * *

After just a few minutes of awkward silence, they arrived at a small building across the yard. Shouts of joy were audible from inside. Alphys scratched the back of her neck. "Er... I wait here... I-I don't like full t-things..." She muttered, her cheeks getting warmer.

Undyne attempted to make a finger gun, but failed horribly. She laughed it off. "Alright." She then walked inside. Sans looked around at all the kids running around inside. It almost looked like a kindergarten.

Undyne nodded at some adult. Actually, at first Sans didn't even notice it was an adult. It was a bee. Well, bigger than normal bees of course. With black short hair and a nice dress. Sans went over and waved. "Hello." He greeted.

The bee eyed Sans and smiled, holding out her hand. "You must be Papyrus' brother. He has talked the whole day just about you and that you would pick him up if I am not mistaken? I am Bibi!" She told him.

Sans nodded and shook Bibi's hand. "Yeah... Er... Where is he? Paps I mean." The skeleton tilted his skull lightly. Bibi pointed to another room. "I think he is still drawing back there."

Sans nodded, thanked and went to the room. Undyne followed him, looking at all the smaller ones with a smile. Strangely, she liked small children.

When the comedian entered the room, he saw his little brother sitting at a table, drawing on a paper. It seemed like some scene. Green trees and grass and more. It looked nice. Papyrus also talked with someone. A... Moldsmal? Sans chuckled lightly. As it seemed, the Moldsmal was the only offering to listen to Papyrus, but himself he couldn't talk back. Somehow... It was nice.

Sans put a hand on Papyrus' shoulder. "Heya, bro." He said, his grin wide. Papyrus looked over his shoulder and immediately hugged the other tight. "GREETINGS, BROTHER!" He shouted in happiness. He then spotted Undyne. "YOU ARE HERE TOO? SHYREN ISN'T HERE TODAY!" He told.

Undyne chuckled. "I know, nerd." She said. "I am coming home with you. I got hurt during sports and your father hopefully can help out."

Papyrus giggled and nodded, as he jumped off of his chair. "DAD IS SUPER SMART! HE SURELY CAN HELP!" The smaller skeleton hugged the Moldsmal. "BYE, MOON! SEE YOU TOMORROW!" Then he hugged Sans again, smeering all the pinkish slime onto him. The comedian let out a small groan, but chuckled and picked up the smaller one.

Alphys smiled when she saw her friends come out again. Papyrus giggled lots, being carried. Undyne put her arms behind her head and leaned a little sideways. "Lead the way then." She said to Sans, who simply nodded and began walking.

* * *

After 15 minutes the four friends arrived in the village in front of the house. It seemed small from outside to be honest, but Sans knew how big it was on the outside.

The royal scientist lifted his skull from the garden work he was doing. A smile spread across his face. "Greetings, you too!" He said, with actual joy to hear. He raised a non existent brow at the other two who came with his sons.

Alphys was unable to speak. She was standing there. Near to someone she admired the work from since years now. Sans noticed and chuckled softly. "Er... There was a little incident with Undyne and... We thought maybe you could help...?"

Gaster looked at the fish lady. "By any means... Might you be Aquanetta's daughter?" He asked. "Because you look very much like her. Same red hair. Same glittering in your eyes." He said, smiling still.

Undyne nodded and gave a big grin. "Yep! That's me! Daughter of the captain of the royal guards!" She shouted, laughing. "My name is Undyne! I'd shake your hand but I kinda can't move them much... So, yeah."

The royal scientist looked at Alphys. "And you are?" He asked. The girl let out a soft yelp. "A-Alphys! My name is Alphys! M-My father works for your! Dr. Calloway..." She told, scratching her arm lightly.

Gaster chuckled. "Yes. He is a smart person. Very skilled in technology and such things. He is a real enrichment to our laboratory." He said, going over to the door and opening it for them all.

* * *

Alphys looked around the gigantic living room. It was so weird to her. It was a mix of science stuff and normal living room stuff. But she still admired every single thing there. She watched as Undyne sat with the doctor on the couch. Gaster injected a syringe, filled with some greenish stuff.

"It will attack the died cells and build them new, you could say. It will still be like that for maybe an hour or so. But after that everything should be okay. Except maybe a little of pain when having too much contact to something, or too hard contact." Explained Gaster to the fish girl, who smiled and nodded back. "Thanks a lot!" She shouted.

Papyrus poked Alphys from behind. He was actually trying to solve some junior jumble before, but he got bored since he just didn't find the words. He smiled at Alphys. "Why are you always watching Undyne?" He questioned in a for once normal tuned voice. He maybe just didn't want to startle anyone.

Alphys blushed a mess and looked at the small skeleton. "E-Er... Because she is my b-best friend I guess... Why do you e-even want to know?" She puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms, looking away.

Papyrus giggled softly and pushed himself up to standing. He only was a little shorter than Alphys and had to tilt his skull upwards just a bit. "You are watching her a lot though!" He added, crossing his arms as well.

Alphys let out a soft giggle. "Eh... Guess y-you are right. But if you have s-such a good friend... You just... L-Look at them often... Like y-you look up at your brother I-I look up at Undyne... I-I really am fascinated at how s-strong she is... Physically and mentally... By the way... Where is y-your brother right now?"

Papyrus simply shrugged, as he turned to watch Undyne, who gratefully hugged Gaster as a thanks. "I don't know. Maybe sleeping again?" He meant, not quiet sure.

"Sleeping?" Asked Alphys with a brow raised. "Is h-he sleeping often? Or why d-does he sleeps at day?" She adjusted her glasses.

The skeleton nodded, looking back at the girl. "Yeah. He sleeps a lot to be honest." He smiled anyways, no matter the subject. Alphys smiled back and snorted lightly. "He was p-pretty active when we played basketball and dodgeball today t-though..."

Papyrus let out a yelp. "HE PARTICIPATED IN SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Again his voice was raised, but with joy. "I AM SO PROUD!" He clapped his hands together lots.

Undyne ran over to her friends, with a battle like cry. She jumped at Alphys, knocking them both to the ground. Papyrus just swiftly took a step back with another yelp, but still almost fell to the ground.

Alphys blushed a lot, having the grinning girl on top of her. 'So kawaii... Like an anime...' She thought, her eyes wide. Undyne rolled off of her, laughing. "Sorry! Couldn't really resist." She said, pushing herself up.

Alphys shook her head. "E-Er... It's alright... I-I guess..." She nerdy snorted. Gaster approached the kids. "Maybe I can get you something to drink?" He asked them. Undyne nodded fast. "Yes, palease! I need some water!" She exclaimed. Gaster smiled and lead her to the kitchen.

Alphys followed, leaving Papyrus to continue his Junior Jumble alone. Gaster put two glasses of water in front of the two girls onto the table. Undyne thanked and took the glass, taking sips from it with a big grin. It was hard, she had to hold it in both hands, but that worked at least.

Alphys didn't drink yet. He looked at the doctor. "I-I have a little question, if you don't m-mind me asking, s-sir?" She pressed her lips lightly, fiddling with her fingers a little.

Gaster smiled at Alphys, leaning his arms on the table as he looked at her. The yellow monster nervously looked down, then back up. "Why... Why is Sans' SOUL like t-that...?" She asked him, with a little spark of curiosity in her eyes.

Gaster seemingly was a little taken aback by that. He hadn't heard that question in... 6 years? He took a small breath and sat on a chair. "It's... Difficult." He muttered. He'd bite his lip if he could.

Alphys tilted her head lightly. "If you d-don't want to tell I fully u-under-", "No..." Interrupted Gaster, waving a hand. "I... Will tell you. But... Maybe later? Is that okay for you? I would also like to ask Sans if he is okay with it..." He said.

Alphys nodded, understanding completely. "T-That's alright! Er... Will we s-stay any longer...?" She asked, searching for help in Undyne's gaze. The warrior shrugged. Gaster let out a small chuckle. "I suppose you can stay. It is late already and I don't want something to happen to you. I will call your parents." He said, stood up and walked off to his phone.

Alphys now began drinking her water too, while Undyne already had finished and put the empty glass on the table again with a grin. "That was good!" She said, clapping lightly. Alphys giggled softly as she drank her water.

* * *

Sans felt like a mess. He was half on the bed, half on the ground. He was exhausted. Tired. Very tired. His stupid body. Even though it wasn't some detailed one, or strong one, he needed so much power to hold it together.

The skeleton thought if he maybe should rest a little, but that wasn't polite, right? He could do that later. Right then he had guests over. Still. He was so weak. He rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling and let out a sigh.

Sans closed his eyesockets and tried just to relax. That was until there was a knock on the door. "Who's there...?" He asked, chuckling softly. Papyrus wandered in, troubled by the doorknob being high. "I AM NOT GOING TO MAKE A JOKE OUT OF THIS, BROTHER!" The younger one shouted.

Sans let out another small chuckle. "Alrite, alrite, Imma not going to force it out of ya. At least it's better than updogg."

Papyrus raised a non existant brow. "Updogg...? What's updogg...?" He asked in confusion, just for Sans to burst into laughter. "I don't know, what's up with you?" He said. Papyrus was about to say something, when the comedian suddenly flinched under light pain.

"SANS? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Asked Papyrus, rushing over and hugging his older brother. Sans hugged back lightly, despite the immobility of his bones. "Yeah, yeah. Sorry for that. Didn' mean to scare ya." He said, a wider grin on his face as he chuckled once again, not wanting to make his brother sad.

Papyrus smiled as well at that response. "I HOPE YOU ARE NOT LYING, SANS!" He shouted, giggling softly, only tightening the hug lightly. Sans huffed. "Wow. Not so tight, bro. I won't get any air." He said. Papyrus frowned. "But... You are a skeleton?" He questioned.

"Well... You see right through me, hm?" Sans leaned back onto his bed lightly. Papyrus needed a second to even understand it was just another joke. His gaze hardened and became serious. "How comes, you make jokes, then the other second you make non and then you make suddenly 300 OTHERS?!"

Sans laughed again at his brother's reaction. "Sorry, bro, sorry." He said, not able to calm down at first. But a few seconds after that he was relaxed again, even though he still chuckled quietly.

Papyrus just let out a shallow groan. "WELL, WHATEVER!" He shouted. "DAD WANTED YOU DOWNSTAIRS FOR SOME REASON! I AM SUPPOSED TO GET YOU!" He smiled lightly again.

Sans had to again push himself up. "Alright, alright." He mumbled, stretching lightly. Papyrus grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him along. The older one yawned lightly as he forced himself down the stairs. "Where is dad?" He asked.

Papyrus giggled softly. "IN THE KITCHEN!" He answered Sans. "WITH UNDYNE AND ALPHYS!" He continued to pull Sans, who only lazily walked behind Papyrus.

The comedian grinned wider. "S-", "DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ANOTHER PUN, SANS!" Papyrus shot a glare at Sans, who chuckled and waved it off. "Okay, bro."

Then they came inside the kitchen, where Gaster already sat after he talked to the children parents. "Hello again, Sans." Greeted the adult. Sans waved a hand. "So what did you want?" He asked.

Gaster nodded. "Alphys and Undyne here were a little curious about your SOUL... I told them I'd ask you first. If you were okay with it." The scientist smiled lightly. "So?"

Sans looked at his two new friends, thinking for a little. Did he really want people to know about it? It took a few seconds for Sans to respond. "Yah, s'alright, I guess." He shrugged. Alphys and Undyne were his friends now after all.

Gaster nodded again. "Then I may start telling you, hm?" He looked at Alphys and Undyne.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry. This was so bad... But I am in a slightly bad mood too. Y'know problems and all. Reviews!**

 **crazy dragon ninja: Her name was Hebi! :D Lara was the teacher. Also the ball reacts to skin! Which Sans doesn't have.**

 **TheRealMasonMac: xD You gotta dab now dude**

 **Magyka13: I hope so! Sadly this wasn't as intense...**

 **Yozakura Setsumi: So first thanks alot for the kindness but I just think it is bad and others make me show it... And second I would like to keep all the others a secret. We will get into them time after time.**

 **Myra The Dovahkiin: Grillby will definitly be in the fic later. I don't know when I will add him but soon for sure. He was mention in the first chapter already.**

 **Have a good day/evening/night!**

 **~NRG Kai**


	9. Chapter 9: Explanation

**Chapter 9: Explanation**

* * *

Gaster sighed as he made himself a tea and looked at the four children, waiting for him to explain, not able to abid it. Even Papyrus and Sans remained there.

"Well... " He started. "Sans always was... Special, one could say. He was born too soon, way... Too soon. It was clear to the doctors that he only had a few weeks before he'd die. His stats all were on one... Weirdly. I... I didn't know what to do. I wanted a child so long just to realize that it could die... Day and night I searched for something to help him. To help my son live, but I never... Never found anything." Gaster made a small pause, looking at Sans. The comedian of course grinned, even if he was upset. He walked out of the kitchen and upstairs. He didn't want to quiet hear all that.

"Then..." Continued Gaster. "One night I remembered... That I had something in my lab. To that day 5 humans had fallen into the underground already and we had gathered 4 SOULs... I... I distracted their DETERMINATION before... So I had liquid DETERMINATION in my lab... Something very dangerous but also powerful... It was amazing how much DETERMINATION the SOULs held, without it having any effect on them... I know that there is a SOUL that has even more DETERMINATION than others but that doesn't matter... I took some of that... And injected it... I-Into Sans' SOUL... With hopes... It'd help..."

Alphys lifted her hand into the air. "B-But isn't that simply like letting a m-monster absorb a human SOUL...? Isn't i-it dangerous...?" She asked in worry. Gaster shook his skull. "No no... The SOUL itself is... Different from the actual DETERMINATION... For example could Sans never pass the barrier. For that you need a human and a monster SOUL." He told. Alphys nodded for him to continue.

"So... So it worked and our son lived... I repeated it rather often, without his stats raising... But at least he lived! And... When he was... About 3 he started using his magic. That normally doesn't happen. Because... Children are able to use magic with about 5 but only small things... When... When Sans already... Teleported to other places... His SOUL started changing too... More to the one we know now... At the start it was glowing yellow... That was his trait. The one he created for himself... Because he never got any DETERMINATION from a yellow SOUL. I am sure with that..."

Undyne now raised her hand. "So that means... Sans is part human or what?" She asked, confused. Again, Gaster shook his skull. "No... He only managed to show which trait he has. Through his SOUL I mean...". Undyne leaned back. "Ah..." Even though she still didn't quiet get it.

"Later on it took the colour of his magic, which is blue... Time to time I gave him less DETERMINATION and these days now he isn't taking much at all. Only sometimes... Weirdly, it gives him a gigantic boost, which can go critical if it is too much or without anyone watching him. It is better if he doesn't use it often..." Gaster looked down as he finished telling them most of it. Of course he kept some things for himself.

Alphys tried to get it all into her head. "S-Sans must be very special t-then... You must b-be proud!" She said with a smile, pushing her glasses up. Gaster sighed lightly. "Many people in the lab say I only did that for my projects but that is a lie... If I wanted to do it for projects... I... I could never even think about that!"

Undyne snickered softly. "Well, I think that is heroic." She mumbled audible. Gaster raised a non existent brow. "Heroic? Why?" He questioned, taking a sip of his tea. Undyne shrugged. "Because... You took all that work on you, just for your son. You could've let him die simply, but you haven't. You cared for him... And you are a nerd that cares for his son. That's awesome!"

Papyrus let out a giggle. "YAY! DAD IS A SUPER HERO!" He shouted. Undyne thought about something. "So, Papyrus was born normally? Or was it like with Sans?" She asked, full of curiosity still.

Gaster put his mug besides for a second. "Papyrus was born normally." He told them, smiling lightly. Undyne then had another question. "Alright... And what about their mom? Has it something to do with her? That Sans is like that I mean."

Gaster scratched his arm, looking down. Papyrus noticed and answered instead. "SHE TRAVELED AWAY TO HAVE A BETTER CAREER! BECAUSE SHE IS A DANCER!" He exclaimed with a few giggles. Gaster tilted his skull and chuckled. "You heard it." He murmured and took a sip of the tea again.

Alphys tilted her head lightly. "Will we stay over n-night?" She asked, looking at the tallest of the skeletons, who nodded with a grin. "Of course. It is too late to send you home now."

Undyne raised a fist into the air. "BY ASGORE, THIS NIGHT IS GOING TO BE THE BEST NIGHT THERE EVER WAS!" She shouted, grabbed Papyrus and threw him up. Of course she caught him again. Papyrus let out a cry of joy. "YAAAAAAY!"

Gaster rolled his pupils. "You all still have school tomorrow." He said, stretching lightly. The two monsters 'awed' at the same time, but still giggled.

Meanwhile, Alphys thought about the possibilities of pillow fights, books, animes and games they could play together the whole night. As if they would sleep! To be honest, the future scientist never was on a slumber party but she had seen it on TV and that was enough knowledge.

Gaster chuckled softly, a hand at his frontal. "I will start making dinner, alright? You go up and play." He suggested with another smile. Papyrus giggled and pulled Undyne with out of the kitchen, into the direction of his room. Alphys noticed and followed them fast with a small yelp.

* * *

Sans dropped his phone onto his bed where he sat, when the door slammed open. Undyne rushed in. She was the one, that pulled Papyrus with herself inside now. The smallest skeleton giggled still and still much.

Sans raised a non existent brow at the three. "You could've knocked, y'know...?" He mumbled, rolling his pupils. But it wasn't meant in a rude way actually. Papyrus tackle hugged Sans. "UNDYNE AND ALPHYS SLEEP HERE TODAY!" He exclaimed.

Sans chuckled softly. "Sounds awesome." He said to his younger brother, hugging back while trying to shove his phone away a little. "Lemme guess you will stay up all night?" He asked, snickering.

Papyrus nodded fast, tugging his scarf into the right direction. "OF COURSE! And when dad comes in we are going to be totally quiet but we actually play..." The skeleton whispered the last part, so their father couldn't hear.

Sans poked Papyrus' frontal. "Aha. I'll fall asleep anyways. I always do and y'know it." He laughed lightly. He spotted Alphys, who showed some interest in his books. The comedian put Papyrus asides and came over to her. "What'cha looking at?" He asked.

Alphys shrugged. "What language is that? I-I've never seen it..." She questioned, holding a notebook up. On the cover were weird symbols. A tear, a hand holding up two fingers, a skull with two crossed bones and another tear.

"It's not English for sure.." Muttered Sans, taking the notebook. "The symbols write out Sans by the way. It's a... Journal of mine y'could say." He told, going through the pages. They were only written with those weird symbols.

Alphys was slightly confused, but decided not to ask. "You h-have a lot of books about science and so o-on too... Do you want to b-be a scientist like your f-father...?" She asked.

Sans shrugged. "I have thought 'bout it... Seems like a lot of work actually. That is why... I don't really know. I'd really like to work somewhere... With a higher position y'know? So I can change things..." Sans grinned wider.

Alphys let out a snort. "Sounds cool. I h-hope I can be a scientist later w-when I grow up." She told. Sans nodded at that. "Bet ya will also be one. Y'seem pretty smart actually. And you look sciency too."

Undyne leaned between the two, one elbow on each shoulder. "What are ya nerds talking about?" She asked, curious. Alphys scratched her arm lightly. "Only a-about... About...", "Future." Answered Sans instead. "Alphys wants to be a scientist."

Undyne grinned widely at her female friend. "Well, of course she is going to be one! The best of them all!" She shouted, not too loud.

Alphys giggled lightly, but shrugged. "I don't know... I'll j-just hope, hm?" She mumbled audible, with a small smile.

Suddenly someone wrapped their arms around the three, or at least tried to. "HEY!" Shouted Papyrus' voice. "IF YOU HUG I WANT TOO!" He giggled.

* * *

Gaster put the dry noodles into a pot filled with boiling water. He let out a sigh, making circle motions with the spoon in the pasta sauce. So many things were on the scientists mind. He looked at all the children drawings at the fridge.

The skeleton silently chuckled to himself. He opened the fridge and his smile vanished. Because always when he saw those red vials, all the way up in the fridge, he felt bad. Because he knew, it would have been better to... Let him die than giving him those problems.

Gaster shook his skull. "Paranoid. I am just paranoid..." He said to himself. Then added:"And crazy..." He rolled his pupils and moved his fingers along the crack that went upwards his right eye socket. Then the one that went down from his left one.

Those cracks always remembered him of two special days. But also of one unfortunate one. Another sigh escaped Gaster. He took some basil, closed the fridge and put some of it into the sauce.

He watched as the noodles slowly sank into the water, loosing their straight form. As soon as they were ready, he smiled and shouted something up the stairs. "Dinner is ready!"

It didn't take long until Papyrus trashed out of the door, pulling Sans with. "GOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO!" He shouted with a grin. Sans chuckled. "Bro! At that pace I'll fall downstairs!" He said.

Undyne rushed by. "I'll catch you, punk! Don't worry!" She shouted at the two, running down in front of them. Alphys nervously looked after them with a frown. "Y-You will get hurt!" She cried out, so they'd slow down, without succeed.

Arrived at the end of the stairs, Undyne opened her arms. "Go, Sans! Fall! I am waiting for you!" She meant with laughter. Sans groaned as he got pulled further next to her. "I am not going to fall on porpoise, 'Dyne!"

Papyrus giggled a lot, sitting with his brother on one side of the table, while Undyne settled down on the other, joined by Alphys. Papyrus' eye sockets widened at the sight. "SPAGHETTI!" He shouted with joy. He loved that.

Sans chuckled. "At least we know now he is not an _impasta_." He whispered to the others. Alphys just puffed her cheeks. She didn't... Really know if she liked all those puns. Undyne, though, tried to hold in some laughter. Gaster himself just chuckled. "You sure got your mothers humor. Or shall I say... You are very _humerus_?"

Papyrus hid his face in his scarf to stiffen his light scream. He heard too many puns every day it was too much for him. Even if he had to smile every now and then.

Gaster put noodles on five plates, all covered in the pasta sauce. Then he put the plates in front of the for children, along with one at the end of the table for himself. He sat down and watched how the children all started to eat.

* * *

 **A/N: Maybe people will ask themselves why I brought out three chapters in one week? Well so I can make up all the time I haven't brought out a thing! Most likely I will always do that in the holidays since I have more time then. Way more time. So reviews! Here you go:**

 **crazy dragon ninja: Your autocorrect did it again I think xD Anywho, I know! It was a good cliffhanger, alright? =)**

 **Yozakura Setsumi: You shall, oh lovely reader :3**

 **Magyka13: Thanks and I appreciate it! :D But I think it'd be better for me to just take some time.**

 **Then a little thing from me: If you want anything to be in the story... I dunno, like plots, ships or anything, tell me! In a review or PM! I am always open for ideas! :D**

 **Also sorry that it's so short -**

 **Have a good day/evening/night,**

 **~NRG Kai**


End file.
